Campfire
by Purity's Tears
Summary: The older kids go out on a camping trip. What happens when they talk about who they have a crush on?


Author's Note:This fic is dedicated to my friend digi_star88. It takes place during the season two during when all the older kids go camping. In my story everyone's there. (Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy)  
;-) Enjoy.  
  
  
All six teenagers were sitting around the  
campfire. "Let's talk about who we like" said Tai. Sora  
elbowed Mimi. Mimi sat next to Sora and smiled   
contently and poked at the fire. "I'll go first."  
vountered Izzy. "I have a crush on..." he said blushing.   
Come on Izzy spit it out." said Matt. "Mimi"said Izzy quietly. All eyes turned to Mimi. She just smiled and continued poking the fire with out looking up. "It's your turn Tai" said Joe. Tai laughed. "Gee, I don't know" he said. Sora poked him with a stick. (They aren't next to eachother) "Fine." he laughed giving her a kiss on the lips. (They are boyfriend and girlfriend.) Joe was next. He took a deep breath. "Mimi" he said. Sora giggled.Izzy and Joe glared at eachother. It was Matt's turn. "I...well I like......she's...." he stutterd turning red. Tai laughed and made clucking sounds. "Chicken!" he yelled. Matt scowled. "Fine! I like Mimi" he yelled. Again all eyes turned to Mimi. Joe, Izzy and Matt all glared at each other. Since it was obvious who Sora liked it was Mimi's turn. Everyone stared at her as she poked the fire. Finally she says "I don't like anyone" she said. Everyone sweatdrops. Mimi giggled. After that everone went to bed.  
  
"You know she likes me best" whispered Joe to Izzy and Matt. "Yeah right" whispered Izzy. "You know she likes me. I got the looks and everythng." whispered Matt. "Guys just go to sleep." said Tai. "Look who's talking. At least you havae Sora." said Joe. Tai pulled his sleeping bag over his head.  
  
"Why didn't you tell everybody you have a crush on Matt?" asked Sora. "Because I don't have a crush on Matt." Mimi said as she brushed her chestnut brown hair. Sora gave Mimi a confused look. Mimi giggled. "I love him" she said sincerely. Sora sighed. "You have three guys chasing after you. You might as well tell them who you want." said Sora getting into her sleeping bag. "It's not that simple" said Mimi putting her brush in her bag and climbing into her hot pink sleeping bag. "I don't want to hurt Izzy or Joe's feelings." she said. "Oh Mimi" whispered Sora.  
  
The next morining the first ones up were Izzy, Joe and Matt. "I'll cook Mimi's breakfast!" said Joe. "Over my dead body!" yelled Izzy. "Damn you Izzy!" said Matt. "I'll cook her fucking breakfast!" yelled Joe. Just than Tai came out of the tent. "What are you yelling about?" he asked. "None of you business" yelled Joe. "Oh I know. You know it's now big deal who get's to cook Mimi's breakfast." said Tai. "Butt out!" said Izzy. Tai shrugged and walked away. Than Sora cam eout of the tent followed by Mimi who was fixing her hair while walking. "What was all that yelling?" asked Sora. "It woke me up" said Mimi. Matt let out a nervous laugh. "It was Izzy's fault!" blurted out Joe. Izzy was red. "Um..I cooked you breakfast Mimi!"he said. "Oh! How sweet of you Izzy! Thank you!" she said kissing him on the cheek. Izzy blushed and laughed nervously and melted into a puddle. Matt and Joe glared at him. When Mimi had gone Joe and Matt jumped on Izzy yelling hateful things. Than Mimi popped in from behind the trees. "What's going on?"  
  
All of them stopped. "We were..." began Matt. "Playing around!" continued Joe. Mimi nodded her head suspishosly. (_ can't spell) She went into her tent and got her bathing suit. "Sora Tai and me are going to the beach." said Mimi. *Everybody imagines Mimi in a pink bakini* "Do you want to come?" she asked. They all nodded. "We'll meet at the beach" she said walking off. "Bet I get to sit nest to her!" yelled Izzy. "Yeah in your dreams!" said Matt. They rushed to change in there swimming trunks. Then they raced to the beach. When they got there they saw Mimi was sitting indian style on her towel and looking longingly at the ocean. "Bet she's thinking about me." said Matt. "Not on your life!" said Izzy and Joe. Mimi turned to look at them and motioned for them to come. They did. They ran into the water after they had put on their suntan lotion. They were constantly yelling "Mimi look at me!" but Mimi never seemed to be listening.She just sat in her bathing suit until everyone decided they were done. Than everybody went back to camp.  
  
Mimi lit the fire and Matt Joe and Izzy all struggled to get a seet next to her. But only Matt got to because Sora sat on her other side. When everybody was roasting marshmallows and Matt Joe and Izzy kept whispering hateful things to each other. Finally Tai said "Guys if you want to know who Mimi likes so bad than just ask her!" They stopped. "Good idea. Mimi who do you choose me or idiot number one. Or you could choose dork head over there." said Izzy. "I...um..." stuttered Mimi. "Come on Mimi it's no big deal. Izzy and Matt won't care beacause you choose the right person" said Joe. "Come on Mimi tell 'em" said Tai. "But..I" she said tears starting to form in her eyes. Matt was about to say something but he realized that it wasn't fair for Mimi to have to choose who she wants. "Don't force her guys she doesn't have to tell us anything if she doesn't want to." said Matt. Mimi looked at Matt. Their eyes met. Mimi ooked away. "Joe, Izzy, I'm so sorry but....." Mimi started. "We know" they both said. "I really am sorry" she said tears glistening in the light of the camp fire.Matt put his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest. "I don't like you Matt" she said. Matt looked down at her offended. "I love you" she said softly. He smiled and everyone soon fell asleep.  
  
Author's Note:Finally done! Yeah! Good? Bad? Awesome? Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
